1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to a camera assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The vast majority of photographic cameras are intended for right-hand use, in that the shutter release is located proximate right-hand end portion of the camera body. This can make camera operation somewhat uncomfortable for a left-handed user.